Si mon grandpère s'appelait Gibbs
by lulu59
Summary: Je me suis introduite dedans le titre dit tout ce qu'il faut sur l'histoire enfin presque
1. Chapter 1

Je voudrais remercier Pandi74 pour m'avoir aider pour les détails et de me donner des conseils pour la développer

**Maison de Gibbs 10h00**

Je regardais mon papi depuis un bon moment, attendant l'instant propice pour lui faire ma demande. Un rayon de soleil filtrait à l'intérieur de la pièce, jouant sur sa chevelure argenté. Je souris intérieurement en le voyant porter une fois de plus son éternel café à sa bouche. Sans son breuvage, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

**- Papi,je peux dormir chez Abby ce weekend ? demandai-je**

**- Je croyais qu'on se faisait une soirée rien que nous deux,répondit-il**

**- J'ai changé d'avis et puis comme ça tu pourras avancer sur ton bateau,déclarai-je**

**- Bon ok, tu vas faire quoi chez elle ? me questionna-t-il**

**- On va se faire une soirée entre filles comme d'habitude et puis pourquoi tu demandes alors que tu vas poser la question à Abby, avouai-je.**

**- Tu as raison,bon on y vas,dit Gibbs**

**- Oui, j'arrive,terminai-je.**

On partit au Q.G du NCIS, On arriva 10 minutes plus tard. Comme à chaque fois que je montais à bord de sa voiture, mon grand-père réduisait sa vitesse. Il me voyait sûrement encore comme une petite fille, refusant de me voir grandir. Mais je pense que tout les pères sont comme ça. Et puis, c'est un peu aussi ce qu'il est devenu pour moi.

**- A lundi, papi, dis-je.**

**- Oui à lundi et fais pas de bêtises avec Abby, déclara-t-il.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas,je m'occupe d'elle et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle vient dormir à la maison, le calma Abby.**

Il partit à son bureau.

**Labo d'Abby**

Comme à chaque fois que je pénétrait dans le labo d'Abby, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de tous les écrans et lumières qui remplissaient la pièce. Malgré son habillement excentrique, ses nombreux tatous et son étrange maquillage Abby demeurait une fille géniale et pleine de ressources. Pour moi, elle faisait office de grande sœur. Je lui confiait tous mes secrets, enfin presque tous.

**- Alors avec Mcgee ça avance ou pas , demandai-je.**

**- Tu es bien curieuse!,s'exclama Abby.**

**- Bin quoi je veux savoir encore combien de temps je pourrais venir dormir chez toi avant qu'il habite avec toi, continuai-je.**

**- Rien ne changera tu pourras toujours venir dormir à la maison, je ne suis pas comme ta mère tu le sais, me dit-elle.**

**- Je sais mais si Mcgee ne m'aime pas comment tu fait ? l'interrogeai-je.**

**- Je ne sortirai pas avec lui s'il ne t'aime pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne t'aimerais pas tu es gentille, me rassura Abby.**

**- Merci, terminai-je.**

Une personne arriva et déposa des indices pour Abby.

**- Salut Abby ! dit la personne**

**- Salut Tony ! répondit elle .**

**- Qui est cette charmante personne ? demanda Tony**

**- Une amie qui vient dormir à la maison ce weekend, répondit Abby**

**- Oh, elle me rappelle quelqu'un ? réfléchit-il**

**- Ah bon je vous rappelle quelqu'un, monsieur ? demandai-je.**

**- Oui,les yeux mais je ne sais pas à qui ça me fait rappeler, je vais y aller avant que Gibbs vienne me chercher par les fesses, termina-t-il.**

Tony partit.

**- On a eu de la chance et s'il découvrait qui j'étais ? questionnai-je**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas futé, répondit Abby.**

**Dans les bureaux de Gibbs**

**- Voilà j'ai donné les indices à Abby et elle est avec une amie à elle mais elle me rappelle quelqu'un par contre je ne sais pas qui, déclara Tony.**

Gibbs leva la tête vers lui.

_J'espère qu'il ne saura pas qu'elle est ma petite-fille,pensa-t-il_


	2. Chapter 2

**- En plus,elle est magnifique pour son âge dommage qu'elle n'est pas majeur, déclara-t-il.**

_Manquer plus que ça Tony est amoureux d'elle et heureusement qu'elle n'est pas majeur au sinon je le tuerai!!!!!,pensa-Gibbs_

**- Dis moi pas que tu es amoureux d'elle, lança Kate **

**- Si, je vais attendre qu'elle soit majeur pour sortir avec elle, je crois qu'elle le sera bientôt en plus, avoua Tony.**

**- Bon vous vous remettez au travail au lieu de parler , grogna Gibbs.**

Ils se remirent au travail, Gibbs partit vers le Labo d'Abby en regardant Tony avec des yeux noirs qui voulaient dire ne touche pas à ma petite-fille au sinon car à toi. Dans l'ascenseur, il réfléchit comment il pourrait demander cela à Abby, puis il décida de faire comme ça.

**- Abby du nouveau ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Oui, j'ai trouvé une empreinte sur cette veste,mon ordinateur cherche encore, répondit-elle.**

**- Ok, où est Ludivine ? questionna-t-il.**

**- Elle est là-bas devant l'autre ordinateur, répondit Abby.**

**- Bien, Je veux que tu évites qu'elle voit Tony car il est amoureux d'elle et il attend qu'elle est majeur donc encore deux ans ce qui nous laisse du temps, avoua Gibbs.**

**- Mais c'est super tu ne trouves pas, s'exclama Abby**

**- Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre comme il fait avec d'autres conquêtes, déclara-t-il.**

**- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'elle est ta petite-fille alors là il la laissera tranquille, continua Abby.**

**- C'est ta petite-fille l'amie d'Abby, s'exclama Kate.**

Kate n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Gibbs avait une petite-fille. Elle avait hâte de la voir et lui demander comment était la vie avec lui et savoir s'il était comme au travail.

**- Oui, Kate, c'est ma petite-fille mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache , as-tu bien compris? lui expliqua Gibbs**

**- Bien sur , pourrai-je la voir, au moins ? demanda Kate**

**- Oui,je vais la chercher, dit Abby.**

Abby partit chercher Ludivine. Kate la regarda et se retourna vers Gibbs, elle découvrit sur son visage de l'inquiétude mais elle ne compris pas pourquoi. Je regardai vers mon Papi et il me fit un signe de la tête pour dire que je pouvais venir,

-** Bonjour, dis-je.**

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kate et je viens d'apprendre que tu es la petite-fille de Gibbs, avoua Kate.**

**- Moi c'est Ludivine et oui Gibbs est mon papi, lui confirmai-je**

**- Tu habites avec lui depuis combien de temps? m'interrogea Kate**

**- Depuis que j'ai l'âge de 10 ans, donc depuis 6 ans,lui répondis-je.**

**- Alors comment est la vie avec lui ?,me questionna Kate.**

**- Ça va, j'ai connu pire non je rigole tout se passe bien, il me laisse faire quelques trucs sympa,déclarai-je.**

**- Et dire qu'avec nous il est méchant, avoua Kate.**

**- C'est pour vous dire qu'il vous aime,continuai-je.**

**- Ludivine ,si tu continue comme ça tu ne vas pas chez Abby ce weekend,râla Gibbs.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, elle pourra aller voir Mcgee, dis-je.**

**- Ludivine ! Gibbs ne devait pas être au courant, s'exclama Abby.**

**- Je sais, la règle n°12:" Ne jamais sortir avec un collège", mais ce n'est pas grave, il te pardonnera comme toujours, me justifiai-je.**

**- Abby, est ce vrai ce que dis Ludivine? demanda Gibbs.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Abby.**

**- Bon je vous laisse tranquille mais ne le dites à personne, compris après on va croire que je m'adoucit,déclara-t-il.**

**- Merci Gibbs!, s'exclama Abby **

**- Alors je te laisse avec lui ce soir donc papi je rentre à la maison ce soir, tu es d'accord,demandai-je.**

**- Bien sur , répondit-il.**

**- Elle peut dormir chez moi ce soir , Gibbs, demanda Kate.**

**- Ludivine , tu veux aller dormir chez Kate ce soir? me demanda Papi.**

**Je réfléchis et décidai d'y aller comme ça je pourrai lui demander comment il est au travail avec eux.**

**- Bin, si tu es d'accord je veux bien, rétorquai-je.**

**- C'est d'accord, mais je veux que tu sois rentrer dimanche soir, ordonna Gibbs.**

**- Mais tu avait dit Lundi! m'étonnai-je.**

**- Je sais mais tu ne vas pas chez Abby donc Dimanche soir à l'heure que tu veux, m'expliqua Papi.**

**- Bon, c'est déjà ça, dimanche à 19h00 ça te va? demandai-je.**

**- Oui, ça me va, répondit il.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites , on vous attends, s'interrogea Tony.**

**- On parle ça se voit pas , dis je .**

**- De quoi? s'interrogea Tony.**

**- Un truc de filles tu ne peux pas comprendre à moins que tu en es une ? rétorquai-je.**

Abby et Kate rigolèrent, Papi lui sourit.

**- Non je n'en suis pas une, au faite comment tu t'appelles ? s'enquérit-il.**

**- Ludivine, répondis-je.**

**- Ok, Gibbs notre victime s'appelle Matthew River âgé de 30 ans,Soldat qui était en permission cette semaine. Il a perdu ses parents quand il avait 10 ans, pas de sœur ni de frère. Il est marié à Mme Kathy Dawson qui habite au 32 rue Death dance, raconta Tony.**

**- Bon travail, Tony. Allez on remonte prendre nos affaires et on rends visite à sa femme, ordonna Gibbs.**

**- As tu besoin de moi là-bas Gibbs ? demanda Kate.**

Gibbs réfléchit.

**- Non, tu peux rester ici avec Abby et Ludivine,répondit-il.**

**- Merci, remercia-t-elle. **


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs et Tony sont partis rentre visite à l'épouse de la victime.

**- Alors comme ça tu es la petite-fille de Gibbs, c'est vrai que tu as un air de ressemblance surtout les yeux. Je comprends que Tony as dit que tu ressemblais à quelqu'un,et qui ne sait pas toujours qui, déclara Kate.**

**- Oui heureusement qu'il n'a pas trouvé, parce que Papi ne veut pas que tout le monde le sache, ça le mettrait mal à l'aise et moi aussi, répondis-je.**

**- Je comprends, combien de personne sont au courant? demanda Kate.**

**- Il a qu'Abby et Ducky qui le savent et maintenant toi, cela fait trois, expliquai-je.**

**- Ah,Bon!,s'exclama-t-elle.**

Il eut un silence. Je regardai Abby pour savoir si j'avais dit quelques chose de mal mais elle me fit non de la tête.

**- Comment tu l'a su Abby? l'interrogea Kate.**

**- Je suis passée chez lui un soir et c'est elle qui m'a ouverte, rétorqua Abby.**

**- Dès qu'elle l'a su elle m'a sauté dessus, déclarai-je.**

**- Combien de temps tu l'as connaît ? questionna Kate.**

**- Je la connaît depuis 4 ans, lui répondit Abby.**

**- Ah oui quand même, cela fait longtemps, répondit elle.**

**- Ne lui en veux pas, tu l'aurais dit si tu avais une fille ?, s'enquérai-je.**

**- Non, tu as raison mais je ne lui en veux pas, me rassura Kate.**

Ducky arriva et fut content de me voir et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Cela faisant longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas vu car Papi me disait de ne pas venir souvent au N.C.I.S.

**- Ludivine , je suis content de te voir ici, Gibbs m'a dit que tu étais là avec Abby, dit-il.**

**- Moi aussi , je suis contente de te voir , cela fait longtemps qu'on ce n'est pas vu,rétorquai-je.**

**- Oh, Kate tu es là toi aussi, elle le sait ? demanda Ducky.**

**- Oui, elle est arrivée quand Papi et Abby parlait de moi parce qu'il veut que j'évite Tony car il est amoureux de moi, expliquai-je.**

**- Tu as entendu? demanda Abby.**

**- Je sais lire sur les lèvres c'est toi qui m'a appris je te signale et puis je sais que je ne suis pas encore majeur pour sortir avec quelqu'un Papi me l'interdit,acquiesçai-je.**

**- Tu ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un avant des 18 ans ! s'exclama Kate.**

**- Je préfère attendre mes 18 ans que à l'âge que je veux, répliquai-je.**

**- Tu fais ce que tu veux, dit Kate.**

**- Mère souhaite que tu reviennes quand tu veux à la maison, elle est contente de te voir, cela lui fait dû bien,continua Ducky.**

**- Je verrai quand je peux venir chez toi Duc,poursuivrai-je.**

**- Nous on va remonté je vais de montrer nos bureaux,j'imagine que tu ne les as pas encore vu ? ajouta Kate.**

**- Si je les ai déjà vu, mais je veux bien encore les revoir et réparer l'ordinateur de Papi encore une fois, repris-je.**

**- Ok, aller on y go, termina Kate.**

Je dis au revoir à Abby et Ducky avant de monter vers les bureaux avec Kate. On prit l'ascenseur en silence et on s'installa aux bureau elle au sien et moi sur celui de Papi.


End file.
